Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking device for mahjong tiles, and more particularly to a device able to stack mahjong tiles automatically for playing a game.
Description of Related Arts
Mahjong is a puzzle entertainment for all ages, which contains various changes. It is well known that Mahjong is one of the quintessence of Chinese culture. With the developments of technology and network, there are different mahjong games. During a variety of mahjong games, it is necessary to shuffle tiles, stack tiles, and deal tiles. In order to increase the fairness of the mahjong game and to prevent fraud, the players should reduce the chance of touching tiles. Therefore, a mahjong table able to shuffle, stack and retrieve tiles automatically is developed on the market. But, this mahjong table is only suitable to play a traditional mahjong game for four players to sit around the table. If the players want to play different mahjong games, it is necessary to stack every two of the mahjong tiles. There is no auxiliary product able to stack the mahjong tiles automatically, let alone to cooperate with electronic and computer games. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.